The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a technique for imaging the subsurface structure of a scattering media, e.g., biological tissue. For example, in some applications, tissue structure may be imaged with micrometer-scale resolution. In typical applications, depths of, e.g., up to 2 mm or more can be imaged in turbid tissues such as skin or blood vessels; and even greater depths may be imaged in transparent tissues such as the eye. In some cases, OCT techniques can provide real time monitoring of the motion of objects in a region of tissue under observation, both in vivo and in vitro.
Organisms present in tissue (e.g., skin, blood, etc.) may be associated with disease and other conditions. Certain types of organisms may have a characteristic shape and corresponding mode of motion through surrounding tissue.